My Last Breath
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: ON HOLD! This is what Bella always wanted. But can she handle being what she chose to become?
1. The Change

Hey everyone. I'm back and trying out this idea for a story. It came to me while listening to 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. I think it kinda fits the idea so I'm using it. This is just a one shot and you opinions will help me decide to continue or to stop. I hope you enjoy!

**************************************

Bella entered the room that held just Carlisle. She knew it was sneaky to do this without Edward's knowledge, but she knew he'd just try to find another reason as to why she shouldn't go through with the change. But nothing he could say would change her mind from this decision. She'd made up her mind. Carlisle shut the door and locked it, though he was certain that Jasper and the others wouldn't let him through. He looked to Bella. "Are you ready?" he asked. She looked at him, confidence in her eyes as she shook her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

***************************************

Edward was in the forest hunting when he caught the hint of Carlisle's thoughts. He froze midstep and turned his wide eyes toward the direction of his house. "No…." he whispered as he began to run quickly towards his home. He burst through the door, where he was met with the faces of his family. He growled and entered the hunting stance. "How could you?!" he roared.

Esme frowned sadly as she looked into the angry eyes of her son. "Edward, she's old enough now and has completed her college schooling. You agreed." She stated calmly. Edward's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Can you blame me?" he asked.

"I don't want her to become a monster!" he cried, just before you heard a scream of agony come from behind the closed door. He tensed and looked at Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme. "Move out of my way! I don't want to hurt you!" he warned. Rosalie watched from the sidelines, a look of humor on her face.

The four people guarding the door shook their heads and looked at him as Bella's agonizing screams filled the house. Edward knew that if he could cry, he'd be weeping right now. He felt Jasper trying to calm him, but it just wouldn't work. Knowing they wouldn't let him in the door, he began to pace, looking worriedly at the door every few moments.

*************************************

Bella had never felt such an intense pain before. She writhed against the straps that held her to the bed. Carlisle had strapped her down so she wouldn't harm herself by thrashing around. He felt guilt tug at his heart at the sound of her screaming. He looked back at her and saw her eyes were tightly clenched shut. He knew why and felt horribly for causing her such pain. However, he did feel good about her choice. This meant that she did truly love Edward and would go to the ends of the earth to be able to stay with him. But with another round of screaming from Bella, he turned away again.

To Bella, it felt as if her veins were flowing with liquid fire. It was coursing through her veins quickly and she felt as if she could feel the very life in her cells dying. A part of her wanted to regret this decision, to wish it away. But the other part was happy that this was happening. She'd get to see his face forever and that to her was the best thing she could ever ask for.

She didn't think that she would choose this for anyone but him. No one had ever held such power over her heart and no one ever would. When Carlisle thought the time was right, he opened the door, allowing Edward inside. Edward was giving him a hard look and Carlisle knew that if looks could kill, he'd be dead at this very moment. He sighed and looked down as Edward passed him. "I'm sorry, my son." He replied before walking out.

Edward watched him leave and then turned his attention to the beauty that still lay upon the bed. She didn't struggle so much but her face was still one that held agony in its features. He sighed and sat next to her, smoothing her hair back. Bella fought to open her eyes and looked up at him, pain lacing her face. He looked down at her, unsure of what to say. He hated to see her like this. He wanted so much to take her pain away. She smiled weakly before another bout of pain shattered against her.

Her agonized scream caused Edward to growl. _'How DARE they?! How could they do this without me knowing?!'_ He asked himself, feeling guilt rush through him. He looked back down at Bella once more as she began to whimper and thrash around. He felt a small bit of hope as he realized that the transformation would soon be over. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair. "It's alright, my little lamb. It's almost over." He whispered.

Bella heard this through the thick haze of pain and smiled weakly. "I'm n-not afraid." She stammered, her voice breaking from all of her screaming. Soon, the thrashing stopped and she opened her eyes only to find the world much different from when she closed them. She blinked and looked into the amber eyes of the man she'd love forever. "Is it over?" she asked.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded. "Yes, its over." He replied as he undid the straps and allowed her to stand. She looked around. "Everything is so much clearer. It's like my vision changed from 50% to 100%." She stated, causing Edward to smile. "That does happen." He replied as he looked at her. She looked to him and caressed his cheek. "You're angry with me." She replied, that not being a question.

He sighed and looked to the floor before looking at her. "That's a double edged sword. If I say that I'm angry, it makes me look like a hypocrite, but if I say I'm happy, that makes me look even more like a monster." He stated. She blinked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not a monster, Edward." She replied. He smiled weakly and rested his forehead against hers.

"You never thought so." He replied, chuckling as she shook her head. He looked into her eyes and then his gaze fell to her lips. Seeming to read his mind, she smiled. "You won't have to be gentle this time." She replied, kissing him passionately. He hissed and kissed her back, groaning as she bit his lip. "Bella, be careful. You're a newborn and not quite used to your strength yet." He warned. She blinked, fear filling her blood red eyes. "Did I hurt you?" she asked. He smiled. "I never said that." He replied, reaching back to shut the door and lock it.

**************************************

So that's it! Now it's up to you! Should I go on or just stop here?


	2. The Hunt

I want to thank all of you who reviewed this and kept it going. Here is my shout out to: ultracat75, lumierediva, ForeverEdward, and One of the Squints! This chapter is for all of you!

********************************************

**Where we left off: **"Bella, be careful. You're a newborn and not quite used to your strength yet." He warned. She blinked, fear filling her blood red eyes. "Did I hurt you?" she asked. He smiled. "I never said that." He replied, reaching back to shut the door and lock it.

000000000000000000000000000000

Bella swallowed nervously as Edward stalked towards her, grinning softly. She backed up to the wall and looked at him. "Ed-Edward, what are you doing?" she stammered. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and caressed her lips, causing her to shudder. "I'm soon to be kissing you, Bella Swan." He replied just before his lips claimed hers. She felt her legs weaken and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She broke away and smiled at him. "This is so much easier when you don't have to breathe." She replied, causing him to laugh. "I'd never thought of it that way." He stated.

She nodded. "Yeah. I won't have any 'human moments' anymore." She commented. His smile faded and he looked into her eyes sadly. "You won't regret this, will you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Never." She replied, running her hands through his hair. "This is what I've wanted since prom, Edward. I'm sorry I did this without you knowing, but I couldn't let you talk me out of this again. Now I get to look into your eyes forever. I wouldn't give that up for anything." She replied. All the while she spoke; he looked lovingly into her eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked. She laughed. "You saved my life. You had to know then that you were stuck with me." She joked.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Sounds like Heaven to me." He replied. She blinked and looked at him. "I'm hungry." She admitted sheepishly. He grinned. "Then I think its time for your first hunt." He replied, opening the window. She looked at him oddly. "Why not just use the door?" she asked. He shrugged. "I dunno. Guess I'm just used to using the window."

She laughed and nodded. "Well I'm gonna have to do this right, so lets go." She replied, moving towards the window. She jumped out after him and landed on her feet. She stood there for a moment, shock on her face. He looked at her. "What?" he asked, worry filling his eyes. She giggled, looking at him. "I'm just so used to getting hurt." She replied. He shook his head softly and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He replied, running with her into the forest.

Immediately he stopped, his eyes trained on something in the distance. "Bella, do you smell that?" he asked. She closed her eyes and inhaled, something sweet filling her nose. "Yes! What is it?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled and pointed. "You've seen me hunt, so you know how to do it. Let your senses guide you towards your prey." He replied. She nodded and let her senses overpower her. She heard the wind rustling the leaves and even the bugs crawling on the forest floor. She felt the vibrations from the heartbeat of the deer. She smiled. "Cool." She replied as she began to run towards the deer.

Edward watched her feed, pride filling him. They hunted for a while longer before their hunger was satisfied. They walked hand in hand back to the Cullen house, all smiles. Bella was tired from changing and hunting, something that shocked them all. Usually 'Young Ones' like Bella had plenty of energy. Carlisle explained that she might still have her mind set on the human emotions and that she would grow out of it. Edward took her up to his room, which now held a bed for them. Edward smiled. "When we're married, we'll have our own house." He stated.

She smiled as she crawled under the covers with him. She looked at him as she snuggled close. "You don't have to lay here with me. I know you don't sleep." She replied. He shook his head as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll be content just watching you sleep." He replied. She nodded and quickly fell asleep. And for the first time in Edward's vampire life, he fell to sleep with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope that was ok? Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
